king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrederator Tiger Claw
Shrederator Tiger Claw, also shortened to just Shrederator, was a robot from Ormond Beach, Florida in the United States of America which competed in Season 1.5, the debut season of This is Fighting Robots. Entered by Team LOGICOM, Shrederator Tiger Claw was another entry in the team's series of full-body spinners, which also includes an earlier version of Shrederator and BattleBots 2015-2016 competitor Captain Shrederator. In This is Fighting Robots, Shrederator Tiger Claw advanced to the main bracket after Brian Nave successfully convinced Sa Beining to add it to his team. Despite Nave's criticisms of Beining's approach to the selection process, it would pick up his team's first point after winning its melee against Eater, Fango and Hunting Wind on a Judges' decision. Design Shrederator Tiger Claw is painted black, and uses a shell spinner, so that its entire body is protected, and offers a form of attack at the same time. Although this offers 360 degrees of attack and defence, it comes at the cost of a self-righting mechanism. Robot History This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5) During the team selection process, Brian Nave fought for the attention of Zheng Shaung, noticing that her team already contained Spectre, Tánshè and Tungsten. He effectively lured her away from Megabyte, using Shrederator's victory in the 2006 US Championships as justification, but the influence of the other roboteers eventually led Shaung to choose Megabyte instead. However, Yellow team captain Sa Beining was willing to add Shrederator Tiger Claw to his roster of ten robots, allowing it to advance to the main competition. As part of the Yellow team, Shrederator Tiger Claw was selected to battle Eater, Fango and Hunting Wind, although not without Brian Nave of Team LOGICOM criticizing Beining for his light-hearted approach to the selection process. Initially, it struggled to get its weapon spinning, shuffling back and forth around its starting position before its shell finally started rotating. Shrederator Tiger Claw proceeded to hit the side of Hunting Wind, causing several sparks to fly, before changing its focus to hit the main part of Eater twice. Both spinners momentarily attacked Fango together, before Shrederator Tiger Claw hit Eater several more times, eventually sending the main part of the British multibot spinning across the arena. As all four robots gathered in the center of the arena, Shrederator Tiger Claw benefited from Hunting Wind’s charge on the main part of Eater, which deflected the latter into its shell. The collision threw the main part of Eater into the air and knocked one of its weapon belts loose, disabling Eater's left-hand bar spinner. Immediately afterwards - and to Sa Beining's awe - Shrederator Tiger Claw hit the front of Hunting Wind, sending a large shower of sparks flying and tearing part of the Chinese machine’s armor off. With Hunting Wind now partially immobilized as a result, it momentarily approached Fango and both parts of Eater, again hitting and getting underneath the larger part. Shrederator Tiger Claw proceeded to attack the main part of Eater several more times, dislodging and destroying its remaining weapon belt and again causing it to recoil across the arena. Following this, it slammed into Eater’s bi-wedged multibot twice, the second hit ripping the latter’s wheel off and rendering it immobile on one side. With the main part of Eater also completely immobile at this point, these attacks eliminated the British multibot. Moments later, Shrederator Tiger Claw drove across the arena to make a second head-on charge at the now partially-immobile Hunting Wind. As it did so, it drove over one of the floor flippers, which was activated by Blue team captain Zhang Yishan as it crossed over. This launched Shrederator Tiger Claw into the air and into one of the grinder mounts; the recoil caused it to ricochet into Hunting Wind, tearing the latter’s front and top armor completely open and eliminating it via knockout. Recoiling off a nearby wall, Shrederator Tiger Claw survived the impact and spent much of the remaining moments causing severe damage to Fango’s legs. However, its weapon motors burnt out after making a head-on collision with the Australian shufflebot, and so it resorted to pushing Fango around until time ran out. Most of Shrederator Tiger Claw’s pushes were edited out of the broadcast episode. As a result, both robots survived to a Judges’ decision – the decision went in favor of Shrederator Tiger Claw, earning it and Sa Beining their first point in the main competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 Series Record Outside King of Bots Team LOGICOM entered Seasons 3.0, 4.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots with Phrizbee. It lost to KillerB in its first appearance, but won five battles over the course of the following two seasons. Its peak performance was in Season 4.0, reaching the Round of 32 to battle HexaDecimator, where Phrizbee took a large lead before being flipped over two thirds into the match. Phrizbee was later entered into the Robot Fighting League under the name Shrederator. Shrederator is now going by the name Shiva and is owned by a different team. The team entered a super-heavyweight version of Phrizbee into BattleBots called Phrizbee-Ultimate, which earned four straight wins against G.O.R.T., Hog Wild, Super Nova and Toro before finally losing to IceBerg in the Round of 16. Phrizbee-Ultimate was renamed Shrederator Supreme after BattleBots went on hiatus. Phrizbee competed in Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon Robot Wars using a different name, The Revolutionist. In Season 1 of Extreme Warriors, The Revolutionist won a six-way melee in its first battle of the US Championship, and then immobilized The Brute to reach the final, where it was flipped over by Panzer Mk 2, leaving The Revolutionist in second place. It also participated in the Civil War event and The Second World Championship, but lost to Sobek and Razer, respectively. In Season 2, it passed its opening melee when The Gap flipped Trackzilla over, and then it demolished Psycho Chicken before losing its Heat Final to Propeller-Head, where The Revolutionist's early lead was cancelled by a surprise pitting. In Nickelodeon Robot Wars, The Revolutionist reached the final of the International Tag Team Terror and Ultimate Mayhem events, but lost both finals. The team also competed in Robotica with a creation called Mechacidal Maniac, a robot using eight motors to move in any direction. It beat Shannonagains by 5 points in the Preliminary Stages but then lost to future Finalist Ill-Tempered Mutt in the Fight to the Finish. In 2015, Team LOGICOM returned to the rebooted BattleBots with a heavyweight, under the name Captain Shrederator. It sported a paintjob very similar to The Revolutionist's. In the competition, it lost its first round fight against Stinger: The Killer Bee, which was able to deflect Captain Shrederator multiple times with its wedge before overturning it. Captain Shrederator was not chosen to be a wildcard. In the 2016 series of BattleBots, Captain Shrederator returned, initially as a reserve, but competed after another robot withdrew, facing Death Roll in the first round. Captain Shrederator won the battle via KO, but was awarded a surprisingly low seeding (No.20) in the bracket, putting it against Chomp. Team captain Brian Nave showed a grudge match-style desire to win the match on television, but was immobilised by an axe attack through Shrederator's spinning body. Captain Shrederator was again rebuilt for the 2018 series of BattleBots, aired on the Science Channel and Discovery Channel. This version of the robot was extremely similar to Shrederator Tiger Claw, using the same core design, but with the established color-scheme of Captain Shrederator. References External Links *Team LOGICOM Facebook page Category:This is Fighting Robots competitors Category:Season 1.5 competitors Category:Robots from the United States of America Category:Full Body Spinners